The present invention relates to an auxiliary unit, to be coupled to a mobile station, and the mobile station.
Information on patients"" bodily functions has already previously been sent by phone from a measuring point to a nursing unit. International Patent Publication WO 94/01039 describes the transmission of a patient""s ECG at a digital radio frequency from a measuring point (patient) to a nursing centre. The publication describes a new type of sensor for recording the ECG.
Digital mobile stations, such as portable GSM mobile phones, provide entirely new opportunities to control remotely patients"" different kinds of bodily functions. The technical problem has been that the follow-up of different kinds of bodily functions requires several different types of auxiliary devices to be coupled to a transmitter, which mostly carry the same electronics but have different kinds of sensors, of course.
An auxiliary device, to be coupled to a mobile station, has now been invented, the device having a separate sensor element, which is replaced according to the bodily function measured at a given moment.
Thus, the object of the invention is an auxiliary unit intended to be coupled to a digital wireless telephone. This auxiliary unit comprises a basic element, which contains the components necessary for data transmission, analyses and storage. The auxiliary unit also comprises a sensor element, which contains a sensor suitable for the non-invasive follow-up of a person""s bodily functions, as well as the special electronics required by this sensor.
The auxiliary unit, according to the invention, is characterised in that it comprises a basic element, which contains components necessary for data transmission, analyses and storage, and a sensor element, which contains a sensor suitable for non-invasive measurement of a person""s bodily functions, as well as special electronics required by the sensor. The mobile station, according to the invention, is characterised in that it comprises components necessary for data transmission of a non-invasive measurement, analyses and storage, a sensor element, to be coupled thereto detachably, which contains a sensor suitable for non-invasive measurement of a person""s bodily functions, as well as special electronics required by this sensor.